


Keedy

by Arztwolf



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arztwolf/pseuds/Arztwolf
Summary: Razz and Dimo have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Damaiuo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damaiuo/gifts).



“Here keedy, keedy. Here keedy, keedy.”  
Razz flattened himself against the ground as he covered his mouth to stifle a laugh as Dimo passed by him in the tall grass.   
“Here keedy, vhere are hyu keedy?”  
Once Dimo was gone Razz low crawled away, getting only a few feet before Dimo pounced on him.   
“Got de keedy!”  
Razz playfully growling as Dimo rolled off him and the two lay staring at each other. Razz reached out a hand and scratched behind Dimo’s ear, Dimo purring loudly as he leaned forward to kiss the tiger striped Jaegerkin.   
“Hy hafe de rope.” Dimo whispered into his ear.   
Razz smiled as he stood up and helped Dimo to his feet. “Den vhat are ve vaitink for?”

With utmost care, Dimo tied a naked Razz, spread eagled between four trees, his legs wide open. He then knelt down between Razz’s legs and picked up his limp cock. With a nod from Razz he gently retracted the foreskin and began to give the tip small licks, like a cat drinking water.   
“Ohhh, Dimo, dot’s zo GOOT!” Razz almost screamed as he bucked his hips.   
Dimo laughed as he continued to lick. Soon Razz was a sweaty, panting, hot mess, his cock rock hard, Dimo lapping up the pre-cum. When Razz was at the brink, Dimo, using the pre-cum as lube, quickly slid a finger into Razz and began to fuck him with it. Razz tilted his head back and bared his razor sharp teeth, groaning loudly as he came. 

The sun was setting as they lay side by side in the tall grass, Razz resting his head on Dimo’s bicep, his loud purring filling Dimo’s ears.   
“Preedy keedy.” Dimo whispered as he traced one of Razz’s stripes, Razz pressing his body firmly against Dimo’s to escape the chill of the advancing night.   
Dimo took off his coat and covered them both with it. Kissing Razz’s forehead Dimo closed his eyes.


End file.
